


Lightning never strikes the same place twice, unless you're Batman

by ValidInterpretation



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Following the events of Red Robin, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, N52 characters will appear, Slow Burn, angsty, beware at least one chapter will deal with the subject of rape, canon typical elements, quest to save bat-dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidInterpretation/pseuds/ValidInterpretation
Summary: I hate this awkward atmosphere, it’s never been like this between the two of us before. Even with the cowl concealing his eyes I know he is disappointed. I knew the second his shoulders tensed, and his stance turned defensive when I asked him why he chose to give up on Bruce so easily.‘‘We all miss him Tim. You’re not the only one who've lost him.’’ He wears the cape and cowl like he was born to do so. Even if he resents the fact that it’s necessary.





	1. Exulansis

For what feels like hours we have been standing on the roof of a building belonging to Wayne Enterprises. From this view the city fools you with its bright lights and tall skyscrapers. It lulls you into a false sense of security and serenity, but no matter how many bright lights that shine in Gotham they can never hide the city’s inherent darkness. What else to expect from a city initially founded to house and contain the criminally insane. 

Suddenly, the flash of blue and red lights is reflecting on the surface of a nearby building and the familiar sound of police sirens can be heard in the background. After years of training we are both alert and ready to spring into action if needed. Luckily it appears just to be a simple altercation between two obviously drunk men. It seems like the police has got it under control tonight. 

With no imminent threats in Gotham tonight, I take a second to appreciate my surroundings. The streets are mostly empty, but that is to be expected after the insane amount of rain the past couple of days. Tonight, however, the air is crisp and cool, and the sky has finally cleared after weeks of rain and hail.

Now, with nothing more to distract myself with, I finally turn around to acknowledge his presence. 

I hate this awkward atmosphere, it’s never been like this between the two of us before. Even with the cowl concealing his eyes I know he is disappointed. I knew the second his shoulders tensed, and his stance turned defensive when I asked him why he chose to give up on Bruce so easily.

‘‘We all miss him Tim. You’re not the only one who've lost him.’’ He wears the cape and cowl like he was born to do so. Even if he resents the fact that it’s necessary. 

Dick thinks that I’m acting out, that I’m not thinking straight because I can’t deal with Bruce’s ‘‘death’’. 

‘‘Bruce… As complicated as he was, he cared deeply for every single one of us. He wouldn’t want you to torture yourself like this.’’

‘‘Torture myself?’’ Torture myself, really, Dick. 

‘‘Yes, torture yourself.’’ He looks frustrated. His hands hesitantly come up to his face, his fingers slightly twitching before pulling back the cowl. Underneath it he looks tired. The exhaustion radiating from his eyes is almost palpable. 

‘‘Tim, when is the last time you slept? When is the last time you’ve had a decent meal or even showered? Don’t you see that what you’re doing isn’t going to bring back Bru-‘’

That does it. I have tried all night to keep my composure, but I’m not having it. Not tonight. 

‘‘STOP! I didn’t come here for another lecture, I came here to ask for your help, if you don’t want to help me then say so instead of beating around the bush.’’ 

For a second, he looks surprised at my outburst, but his eyes quickly soften, and his shoulders relax a bit. Sighing he places a firm hand on my left shoulder. 

‘‘You know I’m always here to help, but things in Gotham have been crazy, well, crazier than normal.’’ I can't argue with that, so I don't.

‘‘I’m constantly needed out on the field, with Damian. Tonight is the first night in a while I've had some time to myself, actually.’’ Right, how could I forget the demon brat that usurped my position as Robin. I would be lying if I said it didn’t still sting that Dick chose him over me. Especially after everything we’ve been through together… No, this isn’t the time nor the place to think about that. 

I sigh as I shrug off Dick’s hand, reaching for my grappling hook. I hear him pull his cowl back on as I turn to swing towards the edge of another building. If Dick’s not going to help, I will ask Barbara. For what I’ve planed Oracle is more useful than ‘‘Batman’’ anyways. 

‘‘You know I’m only looking out for you, right? He was like a father to me too.’’ A part of me wants to scream at him that if he really believes that then why isn’t he out there looking for him too? Why isn’t the demon brat more concerned about looking for Bruce either? If everyone misses him so damn much, then why am I the only one that believes he is still out there. Why am I the only one actually doing something. 

I mentally shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. They won't get me anywhere anyways. I know Dick means well, but apparently, I can’t count on him for this one. 

Nonetheless, I turn to flash Dick a small appreciative smile, ‘‘I know. And thanks.’’ With that I swing off to visit the one person that might, once and for all, help me prove that Bruce Wayne – _The Batman_ – is still out there.


	2. A message

I knew it. I’m being followed. From the second I left Dick on the roof, a black van has been following me. It doesn’t matter how fast or reckless I ride the motorcycle, they’re still on my tail. 

The streets are virtually empty, I could probably shake them off, but I want to know who is chasing me and why. And to do that the best course of action is to slow down and confront them. 

Besides, I can’t play tag all night. I need to see Oracle. If my plan is going to work, then time is of the essence.

With the van still hot on my tail, my left foot firmly applies pressure to the rear brake before easing off a bit. I slowly apply pressure to the front brake as well by gently clutching the lever by my right hand. As expected, the van behind me slows down too and we both eventually come to a full stop.

A tall, familiar-looking man wearing a dark Armani suit briskly steps out of the van. His eyes are hidden by a pair of thick, black shades and his mouth is curled in an angry snarl, but he seems irritated more than anything else.

If anyone should be irritated it’s me. I should be meeting with Oracle already and not be involved in the most anticlimactic chase scene I have ever experienced. 

As he steps closer, he starts to look more familiar than I initially thought. Now, where have I seen this man before?

I let the motorcycle drive off on autopilot as I properly face him, getting ready to fight if necessary. But before anything else happens he simply raises his eyebrow and snorts.

‘‘We are not here to fight you. We were sent to deliver you a message.’’ He says the words with such dismay and disappointment that it’s almost funny. 

‘‘What kind of message?’’ I ask, genuinely curious as to what he has to say. 

He quietly stares at me for a second, sizing me up. And that's when it clicks. I recognize him now, a member of the Golden Dragons. A high-ranking lieutenant to be more specific. That’s probably why he is so pissed. He must think being sent as a messenger-boy is beneath him or something. He definitely comes across as the type to think that. 

‘‘Our leader wishes to speak with you. She awaits you in Robinson Park’’. With that he turns to walk back towards the van, but before he gets in he removes his shades to send me a particularly nasty glare.

‘‘You hurt our leader and there will be consequences.’’ Me hurt her? If anything, she would be the one to hurt me. As much as I hate to admit it our last fight would have ended in me getting my ass handed to me, if not for my quick thinking.

Her fierce and unrelenting fighting style was definitely a surprise. She caught me off guard and had me reeling for a hot second. But if I’m being honest with myself, she had me reeling from the moment I first laid eyes on her. 

She is definitely skilled, what more she is dangerous as she has no limits. Freeing her from prison was a bad idea. Letting her escape was even worse. I can’t trust her. And I absolutely shouldn’t comply to go see her. It could be a trap.

I know that and, yet, here I am swinging towards Robinson Park, wondering what she could possibly want to say to me, considering our last encounter. 

I land on a building close by the park and type in my position for my motorcycle to catch up. Looking down on the body of green plants and tall trees, I realize how the park serves as a great contrast to the concrete jungle of Gotham. It's almost like a small retreat from all the crazy out there. 

With a sigh, I steel my nerves preparing for the worst. If it’s an ambush I should be ready to take on the entire Golden Dragons gang. As if she wouldn’t be a challenge on her own. 

Jumping down on a nearby red oak tree I look around the park for her. A few feet away, on a bench, I see a mop of raven hair, partially protected by that tell-tail mask of hers. 

Yeah, it’s her alright. 

Somehow, I can’t help how my heart seems to beat just that bit faster at the realization.


	3. An unexpected ally?

‘‘I’m quite surprised you agreed to meet with me so easily. Considering our last encounter.’’ I can hear the smile in her voice before I see it. 

She is sitting cross-legged on the bench, smiling sultrily, yet on the ground next to her feet, lying in his own blood, a man is quivering in fear. 

A hopeful and pleading expression colors his face as our eyes meet.

‘‘What is the meaning of this, Lynx?’’ I ask as I ready myself for the inevitable fight that’s about to happen.

‘‘You are aware that the Golden Dragons have had a rough time as of late, yes? I did some investigation and it turns out that this man has been supplying our competitors with information.’’ Her expression sours as she glances at the man beneath her, however, I still don’t understand why she called me to meet her here. 

‘‘It’s only because we’re short on manpower that I will let this traitor live.’’ She digs her heel into a particularly sore spot on his battered body, smiling slightly as he squeals in pain. 

‘‘Lynx-‘’ Before another word can leave my mouth she uncrosses her legs and rises from the bench, making sure to step on the man on the ground before stopping right in front of me.

‘‘I have information that is useful to you.’’ Oh. 

‘‘Information?’’ What kind of information could she possible have and why would it be beneficial to me? Besides we're not even allies why would she tell me anything and not just use it against me instead? That is as far as my thoughts go, however, before she suddenly puts a clawed glove on my chin. I instantly freeze and catch her eyes that seem to smile at me knowingly. I quickly put up my hand to remove hers, but it ends up just hovering while she moves in closer. Too close. 

She smells good. Like lavender and jasmine. Refreshing and sweet. Calming. Looking into her amber eyes I notice the yellow hues and the small brown specs. A part of me whispers that I should probably push her away, create some distance between us and leave before I do something I will regret. But before I do anything she leans in close and starts to whisper in my ear. 

‘‘I have word that the League of Assassins are looking for you.’’ Now that snaps me out of it pretty quickly. I grab her hand and push her away. 

‘‘What? And where did you hear that exactly.’’ She smiles and tilts her head a little as she once again grips my chin, only to start softly stroking it. 

‘‘That, my friend, is for me to know.’’ She practically purrs the words and they really have no right sounding as seductive as they do. I curse myself a little for leaning into her touch.

‘‘Now, head my warning and be ready, Red Robin. They will attack three nights from now.’’ With that she turns to cast a spiteful look at the still quivering man, a silent understanding occurring between them that if he ever crosses her again, she won’t hesitate to kill him. 

It’s times like these that I remember that it's all an act. That in reality she is an undercover cop working for the Hong Kong government. Or so she vehemently claims. Even Cassandra had trouble finding more information about her, so, the jury is still out on that one. I don't know what to believe and if I'm being honest the truth doesn't matter right now. Whether she is playing a role or not, a part of her seems to believe that she is doing the right thing. 

Whatever the case though, why would she warn me when I have consistently been putting a wrench in her plans, what is her end game really. And how does the league factor into all of this? They operate in the shadows, with secrecy and discretion. How could she get intel that they are coming for me? 

As I’m contemplating as to why the League of Assassins would even come for me, yet again, I notice a purple blur swinging on the rooftops. Could that be…?

‘‘Thanks for the warning. Now, please stay out of trouble.’’ I say as my eyes follow the direction Batgirl is headed in. It seems like my meeting with Oracle has to wait until tomorrow, something tells me that tonight is going to be a long night. 

‘‘A shame that you are leaving already, but I’m sure our paths will cross each other again soon enough.’’ She licks her plumb lips before a small playful smile plays on them.

She really is striking. And entirely bad for me. I know this, yet, it doesn’t stop me from wanting to kiss her.

Maybe it’s easy for me to indulge in this… Thing… because I know it has no future. We both love the chase. Enjoy it. Revel in it. It momentarily takes my minds of everything that is going on around me. 

But my heart knows that I don’t need a Catwoman, even if my gut keeps telling that it’s too late and I already have one. 

‘‘I sprung you out for a reason, Lynx, don’t make me regret this.’’ As I prepare to swing off an uncomfortable feeling settles in my body. Something is not right.

And sure enough, what can only be described as a huge explosion rattles the ground beneath us before flames erupt from the direction Batgirl was headed in. 

Without further thinking I run towards the ally where my motorcycle is parked. It meets me halfway and as I jump on it, I feel a pair of hands around my waist.

‘‘I’m going too, I want to help.’’ With no time to argue, Lynx and I ride towards the site of the explosion. 

Driving past burning cars and panicked civilians the huge flames erupting from what looks like a burning orphanage momentarily takes me aback. Was Stephanie rushing to stop this? Please, let me be on time. I can’t lose anyone else.

Stephanie has to be safe.


	4. Pandemonium

Racing through the city I thank God for the mostly deserted streets tonight. The explosion has completely destroyed what looks like an abandoned industrial building, and an uncontrollable fire seems to have started, quickly spreading throughout the area. Close by the destroyed building a small orphanage is settled, its roof rapidly catching fire. The flames are wild, quickly spreading and torching everything in sight. 

Small and large silhouettes are visible, desperately trying to break the windows and escape. With the realization that the children and staff won’t have a clear exit and nowhere to run to, I speed up and set course directly towards the orphanage. 

Stephanie was most likely trying to stop this from happening. But why wouldn’t she reach out to me if she had wind something this terrible was going to happen. If not to me then why not Dick? 

The closer we get to the orphanage the heavier my heart feels. If she gets hurt because she thought she had to do this on her own as Batgirl, to prove something, I don’t think I would be able to forgive her. Not with everything that has been going on. She has to be smarter than that. 

I know she is. Still I can’t help but worry.

Getting myself together I reach for my communicator and try to contact Steph, but all I get is static. I try again. And again. But I keep getting damn static. 

‘‘Dammit.’’ She has to be okay. She can’t do this to me again. 

‘‘Red! This is madness, what do you suppose we do?’’ Good question. What do I do? 

The heat that is surrounding us is unbearable, it makes it harder to think clearly. A thousand thoughts go through my head, none of them positive. Who could have done this? Was it Firefly, Joker or a new meta? 

A panicked scream reminds me that there are still people on the streets. Even though figuring out who did this is important, right know my priority is to get these people to safety. 

‘‘Lynx, I need you to get these people off the street. Then leave the rest to me.’’ She doesn’t say anything, but gradually I feel her grip on my waist loosen and with a graceful swoop she is gone, directing the panicked onlookers to safety.

I jump of the motorcycle as well, ready to kick in one of the windows at the orphanage when suddenly debris from the fire comes crashing down. 

As I maneuver myself away from the sharp piece of what looks like a billboard, I notice what caused it. Above me, a shadowy figure seems to be fighting a group of looters that no doubt took advantage of the chaos in order to steal. 

‘‘Taking on Batman and Robin with _your_ skillset, ha, what an imbecilic thing to do.’’ With a gleeful smile, Damian engages the criminals and fights them, while Dick safely provides the inhabitants of a nearby apartment complex with a clear escape route. 

Within seconds the three henchmen, dressed in black plastered with purple question marks, come crashing down, landing on a purple and green van. So much for subtlety. 

‘‘Hmpf. Pathetic.’’ With a disgusted look Damian looks at the three men with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. A few more looters in cuffs are thrown towards the van as Dick comes swinging down, looking more tired than he did less than an hour ago. 

Damian follows his lead and swings down next to him, still glaring disapprovingly at the henchmen. 

‘‘Reb Robin!’’ Dick’s voice sounds both distressed and happy to see me at the same time. I feel the same way. Before he could say anything else, though, I motion towards the still burning orphanage. 

‘‘I need your help, Batman, Steph- Batgirl is in there. And who knows how many others that are trapped in there with her.’’ 

They both look towards the orphanage, and for a moment, even Damian looks concerned. He quickly regains his composure though and motions for the silhouettes in the windows to step back.

‘‘I’ve got this Drake.’’ It’s all he says before he throws multiple batarangs against the windows closest to us. With the glass shattered, both staff and children quickly run out of the building, coughing and crying.

While Dick and Damian tend to the wounded, I approach an older woman, who is most likely the director of the home. As I walk towards her, she looks at me startled, afraid. 

‘‘Excuse me, ma’am, I need to ask you a few-‘’ 

‘‘You’re him aren’t you, the Red Robin!?’’ She asks me the question, while frantically pulling at the seams of her cardigan. She looks at me nervously, almost dreading that I’ll say yes, but why?

‘‘Yes, I’m-‘’ 

‘‘Dear God, the girl they took her! She told me to tell you that they.. That the masks have her now!‘’ She pulls so hard at her cardigan that a few strands of knitted fabric get entangled in her fingernails. With her shaking hands she grabs my arms. 

Digesting her words, I can feel my heartbeat quicken and suddenly I feel hot. Uncomfortable hot. 

‘’Wait, slow down a second. What girl… What masks?’’ Even though I have an inkling as to what she is talking about, this just can’t be happening right now. I don’t need this to be happening right now.

‘‘Batgirl! She… She tried to warn us, but there was an explosion and suddenly fire and smoke everywhere.’’ She looked back at the orphanage, the fire devouring most of the building. 

‘‘She didn’t stand a chance. They grabbed her while she was helping us device a plan out. She… She told me to warn you that the masks were the ones that attacked her.’’ She looked back at me, still pulling at her cardigan. Ashamed. 

‘‘I should have done more for her.’’ With that she walked away, checking up on some of the children in Dick’s care. 

In the background I hear the titular sound of firetrucks and ambulance sirens. But my world has been rattled by an even more pressing issue than anything that has transpired so far tonight. 

Black Mask has Stephanie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, feels good to be back! Forgive me if I'm a little rusty, this is my first multi-chapter fic in almost a decade. I will try to be consistent with the chapters, but since I'm back in school I might be late with the updates.


End file.
